Double Shocker!
by therandomer5000
Summary: Shocker sequel! Two-shot! Donatello's brothers have discovered his injury journal What could go wrong? R&R x
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to make a sequel to 'Shocker' seeing as a lot of you wanted more! This is gonna be a two shot Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Double Shocker!**

 **Part 1**

Donnie was in his room that evening writing in his injury journal.

Today had been a good day! Only two cuts and all they needed were plasters!

He was slightly proud of himself.

''DONATELLO!'' Splinter's voice called from the kitchen, Don groaned inwardly.

''The day isn't over yet'' He mumbled as he closed his journal, ''Might be adding more to the list''

he leapt up and rushed to the kitchen with out noticing the three brothers by his door.

''Yes Master?'' Don asked once he arrived.

''The microwave is not working my son'' Splinter frowned, ''It's not even turning on''

''Hmm'' Don frowned as he looked at it. ''That's odd'' He'd never had to fix the microwave before.

''Here's your tool kit Donnie'' Mikey smiled as he appeared in the kitchen with the red metal box, he handed it to his brother and began to walk away.

''Thanks Mikey'' Don nodded before getting to work.

Mikey rushed back to his other brothers.

''He's gonna be busy for a while'' Mike grinned as he and his brothers entered the genius turtle's room.

''You better not have broken it completely Raph'' Leo frowned, ''otherwise Don's gonna have to build a new one''

''Shut up'' Raph growled, ''Lets just see what the brainiacs been writin' in here''

''I can't believe he keeps a journal'' Mikey giggled.

''It's not a journal'' Leo frowns as he picked it up, and skimmed through the pages. ''It filled with injuries''

''He has an.. Injury journal?'' Raph tried to snatch the book out of the leader's hand but Leo managed to dodge.

''Why?'' Mikey asked in confusion.

''well.. ''Leo shook his head, ''It looks like he's trying to get less and less injuries but.. He sure does get a lot of 'em''

''Really?'' Mikey's eyes widened in surprise as Raph tried to grab the book again. ''What's his worst one?''

''um..'' Leo flicked through the pages before grimacing. ''When he was repairing the Shellraiser after we took it out for a rally.. he dislocated his shoulder when he was caught under the wheel''

''Ouch'' Raph and Mikey cringed.

''I kinda remember him with his shoulder bandaged.. he wouldn't tell us what happened'' Raph nodded, ''That bonehead''

''Ew..'' Leo grimaced again, ''He's managed to get his entire arm stuck inside the shellraiser.. that's why his right arm is so scarred and he's managed to drop acid on his hand which apparently burnt a lot..''

''He's either really clumsy or really stupid'' Raph growled.

''his job's a dangerous one'' Leo nodded, ''He's gets more injuries from his inventions than he does from the foot.''

''Look at all the electric shocks he's had'' Mikey observed as he looked over Leo's shoulder, ''How's he not dead?''

''Don't say that Mike'' Raph warned, Mikey immediately looked guilty.

''Sorry..'' He blushed.

''God'' Leo shook his head, ''He's needed so many stitches...''

''Have you guys realized that Don's never really had a day off?'' Mikey bowed his head and frowned at the floor, ''Even when we've had a day off we've still made Donnie fix stuff''

''He enjoys it though'' Raph reasoned, ''It's not like we're making him do something he hates''

''I guess'' Mikey sighed as he looked up at his brothers, ''I still feel we should give him a break now and then''

''Yeah'' leo nods, ''Tomorrow we'll drag him out of this lab and spend the entire day with him.''

The brothers nodded in agreement before quickly leaving the lab.

Luckily Donatello hadn't gained anymore injuries from his battle with the microwave!

He got to his room and saw his journal lying open on his bed and he shook his head. His brothers could be so nosy sometimes!

He picked it up and looked at what page they were on and he cringed. They had seen the entry where his entire arm was stuck in the shellraiser, he could remember the fear he'd felt what he thought he'd lose his arm to the powerful machine.

He shoved the journal back in it's rightful place before leaving to find his brothers.

They weren't difficult to find.

They were all in Leo's room and Raph and Mikey were having an argument. Don stood outside the door for a moment.

''HE DESERVES THIS!'' Mikey yelled back with a slight hint of a whine.

''I KNOW HE DOES! BUT YOU AIN'T GIVIN' HIM A BUNCHA STUFF TO FIX!'' Raph growled, ''WE DON'T WANT HIM INJURING HIMSELF BEFORE THE SURPRISE!''

''YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROKE IT!'' Mikey moaned back, ''IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

''Guys-'' Leo sighed but he was interrupted by Donnie coming in.

''What did Raph break now?'' Don asked with a smirk.

''M-My DS'' Mikey bowed his head slightly, ''But it's ok! You don't have to fix it!''

''It's ok Mikey'' Don smiled as he took the DS and rubbed Mikey's head fondly, ''I don't mind''

''We do'' Raph crossed his arms grumpily,

''You're the one who broke it'' Don frowned, ''If you really minded that much you'd be a bit more careful''

Raph growled and punched Mikey off the bed.

''Ow'' Mikey groaned from the floor.

''Raph'' Leo scolded, ''That was not necessary!''

''C'mon Mikey'' Don helped Mike up and took him out the room. ''Raph's clearly not happy. I think you should just hang around with me for now''

Mikey grinned and skipped to the lab with Donnie.

This was why Don was his best friend, he always looked out for him when Raph was too much!

Mikey sat on the desk while Don sat in his chair and began his work.

Leo and Raph came in not that long after.

''If you're here to hurt Mikey get out'' Don warned without looking up.

''I'm not gonna hurt him'' Raph growled, ''You're lucky I ain't gonna hurt you!''

''Raph'' Leo warned, ''What did we just talk about?''

''Right'' Raph mumbled, ''Sorry''

Donnie carried on with his work and the other brothers watched nervously, they didn't want him to get shocked again!

Don could feel the eyes on him and he tried to suppress the shudder.

''A photograph would last longer'' He said loudly as he paused at his work, the brothers tried to look innocent but it didn't work. ''Seriously guys, what's wrong?''

''Nothing'' Mikey put on a fake grin and Don just stared at him.

''Tell me'' He demanded, The others stayed silent. ''Well if you're not gonna bother then I think it's time you left. You're distracting me''

The brothers got up to leave as Don started working again but Raph's shell bumped Don's elbow and his hand scraped against something sharp.

Don gasped a little at the sudden pain.

''Raph! be careful will ya!'' Don grumbled as his brother looked over at him. he pulled his hand away from the DS to see a long cut on the side on his middle finger. ''Urgh..''

He stood up and went over to the sink in the lab to start cleaning the injury.

''Oh man.. I'm sorry bro!'' Raph apologized guiltily.

''It's fine'' Don nodded, ''You didn't mean it'' He dried his hand and quickly wrapped the finger. ''No harm done''

''You lost blood didn't you'' Leo frowned as he nodded at the blood splatter on the floor, ''There for harm was done''

''I've lost more than that before Leo'' Donnie shrugged, ''Is this why you guys have been acting so weird? Are you seriously this bothered by it?''

''Yes'' Mikey nodded, ''We don't like you getting hurt''

''It's not that big a deal'' Don frowned, ''Get over it already! You're driving me crazy''

''We know all the injuries you've gotten over the years!'' Leo replied. ''You could've died!''

''Oh please'' Don grumbled, ''Don't be so melodramatic!''

''You got run over by the shellraiser and dislocated your shoulder! You got your entire arm stuck in the shellraiser's bonnet while it was running! Not to mention all the cuts and electric shocks you've had!'' Leo frowned at Don as he scolded him, ''How long is it until you get a serious shock that kills you!?''

''I'm more careful than that'' Donnie replied gently, ''Don't worry... I'm more likely to be killed by the foot than technology''

''Cause that makes it better'' Mikey mumbled to Raph.

''Look Donnie'' Raph stepped forwards, ''Ya need ta take a break once in a while''

''I try to! But every time I do something else breaks and you guys make me fix it'' Don crossed his arms.

The turtles stared at the genius and realized that he was right.

They couldn't count how many times Don had left the lab just to be shoved back in to fix one of their possessions.

''It's ok'' Don smiled sadly, ''Really.. I'm just glad I can help''

His digital clock beeped telling him it was midnight.

''I'm going to bed'' Don sighed before making his way to his room. ''Goodnight''

Mikey, Leo and Raph soon followed and went to their own rooms.

They all felt guilty that night.

-TMNT-

The next morning Donnie got up to find his lab had been completely locked up, he couldn't get inside.

''What?'' He frowned as he tried the door. ''Who locked my lab and who's got the key?''

''WE DO!'' Mikey grinned from behind him, he looked round to see all three brothers smiling at him.

''That's not funny Mikey'' Donnie frowned. ''Give me the key. I have important stuff to do''

''No ya don't!'' Mikey replied cheekily, ''You're not getting the key!''

''Guys. I know what you're doing'' Donnie sighed and shook his head. ''It's not going to work. You'll try and keep me out all day until something breaks and I will have to fix it''

''You're still not getting the key'' Mikey sang as he held out the key, Donnie narrowed his eyes and made a quick dash at Mikey who threw the key to Leo.

Leo ran from Donnie, Don jumped onto him and he threw the key to Raph. Donnie leapt up and ran after his three brothers as they ran around the lair.

They started running backwards and taunting him.

Donnie was seriously growing sick of their childish game, He ran faster them intent on wiping those smug looks off of their faces.

Then he saw the danger.

All three turtles were about to run into the power box! This could electrocute them badly enough to kill them!

He quickly grabbed his bo staff out of his sheath and threw it towards the brothers, it tripped them up and made them fall before they could hit the power box.

But unfortunately the staff bounced off of them and hit a large vent which Donnie had been meaning to make stronger for a while, the pipes attached to the vent broke and the huge box of metal fell down straight on top of Don.

The three brothers heard the loud bang, they sat up and paled. Where their brother had been was a huge crumpled box of metal.

''DONNIE!'' They yelped as they ran towards him.

''I'm ok'' Came a strained voice from under the metal. ''Just a sprained wrist, I can still fix the vent.''

''Why did ya do that Don?'' Raph growled as he got ready to lift the vent with Leo.

''You guys were heading for the power box'' Donne replied. ''if you had hit into it hard enough you could've died''

The brothers looked at one another guiltily before lifting the vent off of Donnie and helping him up.

Donnie turned to Raph tiredly.

''Can I please have the key now?'' He frowned, they noticed his right eye was cut underneath and was slowly getting darker. ''You've damaged the vents and me''

''And the power box'' Mikey blushed. Donnie looked over at the power box the see a pipe had landed on it and disconnected all of the wires.

He sighed as Raph handed him the key.

''DONATELLO'' Splinter called from the living room, ''THE TV IS NOT WORKING''

''THE POWER'S OUT SENSEI'' Donnie called back. ''I'LL FIX IT IN A MINUTE''

The three brothers watched as Donnie went into his lab, they felt really guilty now and weren't sure how they were going to make it up to their brother.

An hour later Donnie came out with a black, swollen eye and a cast around his wrist, he was carrying his toolbox and had rubber work gloves on.

He knelt by the power box and removed the pipe.

''I'm gonna need to build a new door for this'' he muttered as he threw the broken door onto the pile of metal trash.

He began his work and the other brothers watched from afar, they knew this was very dangerous work he was doing and they really didn't want to cause another accident.

Donnie finished pretty quickly and moved to look at the now scrap metal lying on the ground.

''I need to melt this all down… then I can make a new door, repair the pipes and make a new vent.'' He sighed, he bent down to pick up some of the metal but when he tried to lift it his wrist would sting.

''Need some help?'' Asked Leo timidly as he and Raph lifted the heavier metal while Mikey took the lighter stuff.

''Thanks'' Donnie smiled appreciatively. ''This wrist is really gonna hold me back… I'm not sure how quickly I'm gonna be able to fix those pipes and the vent… That door's gonna need fixed soon though, too dangerous to leave that to last minute''

''Won't that damage your wrist futher?'' Mikey asked worriedly. ''I mean you're not supposed to do hard work while you're healing''

''I'll be fine'' Donnie shrugged as they arrived in the lab, he smirked all of a sudden. ''Unless you guys wanna help'' He joked.

''OK!'' The brother nodded quickly and enthusiastically.

''huh?'' Donnie looked startled, he had not expected that answer. ''You guys really wanna help?''

''Yeah!'' Raph nodded as he helped set the metal down. ''We caused you to get hurt so we need to make it up to you''

Donnie stared at his brothers for a moment before nodding with a small smile.

''Well ok…' He nodded. ''You're not doing anything too interesting though''

They nodded eagerly.

''Ok'' Donnie smiled. ''That door for the power box is first priority. But first we need to melt down the metal so it fits in the mold''

''How do we melt metal?'' Mikey asked worriedly, ''And where's the mold?''

''I'll get the mold'' Donnie smiled, ''You see that big metal cupboard over there?''

The brothers looked over and nodded, they'd always thought it was just a cupboard.

''Open it'' Donnie smirked.

They opened it to see it looked pretty hollow but there were buttons on the side.

''I'll do the actual melting.'' Donnie nodded as he appeared with the mold. ''You guys better leave, you'll distract me otherwise''

The three brothers waited outside the lab and in a couple of hours Donnie called them back in.

It was warmer in the lab now, Donnie was sweaty and was holding out the new door.

''I need a shower'' Don nodded. ''So you guys can attach the door''

He handed them the door along with screws.

''Just screw the hinge to the bit of the box with holes in it'' Donnie said slowly and simply so his brothers would understand. ''Easy right?''

''Right'' Raph and Leo nodded.

''But how?'' Mikey asked. Donnie smiled and handed him a screwdriver, he patted Mikey on the head before leaving to shower.

The three brothers went to the power box.

''it seems simple enough'' Leo frowned as they stared at the box. ''Raph hold the door in place, Mikey hold the screw and I'll screw it in place''

They each nodded before doing as they were told.

''Hold it still!'' Leo snapped.

''I am!'' Raph snarled.

''Not you Raph! Mikey!''

''I'm scared you're gonna get my finger instead!''

''Stop bein' a coward Mikey! We gotta get this done!''

''I'm not being a coward! Leo's not doin' it right!''

''I am so doing it right!''

''Nu uh!''

''Uh huh!''

''Nu uh!''

''Uh huh!''

''SHUT UP!'' Raph let his arms drop as Mikey and Leo glared at each other. ''I'm gonna kill ya both if ya don't finish this soon''

''Fine'' Leo nodded, Raph lifted the door once again and Mikey held the screw in place. ''Hold it still this time Mikey''

Mikey huffed but did as he was told, Leo screwed in the screw before noticing the door was squint.

''Uh…'' He frowned wondering how that had happened. ''It's squint''

''Yer kiddin' me'' Raph stepped back and looked at it. Mikey sighed and lay on the floor.

''This is hard work'' He groaned. ''I don't wanna do this anymore, it's no fun.''

''It's squint'' Came a new voice, the brothers looked round to see Donnie looking slightly disappointed.

The others huffed and got ready to fix it but Donnie had already started. It only took him a couple of minutes to fix it.

''Done'' Don shrugged, his brothers looked at him in shock. ''Look you guys. I appreciate your offer to help but honestly it would be quicker if I just did all this myself''

They bowed their heads sadly as Donnie tucked his screwdriver into his belt.

''Don't feel too bad'' He smiled sympathetically. ''We all have our weaknesses''

They nodded and left Donnie alone. He looked up at the vent and wondered how he was going to fix it with a dodgy wrist.

He soon decided it could wait until he was better.

He went back into the lab and began to fashion a new vent out of the metal, he knew it would take a while.

He had been working for hours and had finally taken a break, he sat at his desk and rubbed his wrist.

He looked up when the door opened and was surprised to see his brothers standing there with boxes of pizza.

''We got lunch'' Mikey said quietly, ''You wanna come eat?''

Donnie smiled as he watched his brothers shuffle awkwardly.

''Of course'' He chuckled, he followed them to the kitchen table and happily accepted his pizza. ''Thanks''

''We're really sorry Donnie'' Leo sighed. ''We really shouldn't have tried to get involved.''

''It's was a nice gesture'' Donnie nodded. ''It just kinda sucks that you guys don't know anything about fixing appliances or well… anything like that''

They carried on eating their pizza in silence before Raph had a thought.

''You shouldn't be working while you're injured so'' he shared a smirk with his other brothers. ''We aren't gonna let you. You have to let your wrist heal first''

Donnie looked at his brothers and sighed, he knew they were just trying to be nice.

''Fine'' He muttered. ''I guess my wrist does kinda hurt''

They grinned.

Finally they would have their day of fun together!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading part one! The next chapter is the last part!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second part! Will Donnie's vacation be any fun? enjoy xx**

* * *

 **Double Shocker!**

 **Part 2**

The brothers quickly dragged Donnie out of the lab and once again locked up the door.

''This time give me the keys so I don't have to chase you'' Donnie commanded humorously.

''Only if you promise not to go to your lab unless it's an emergency!'' Mikey smirked smugly.

''I promise'' Donnie nodded. ''Now hand them over''

Mikey did as he was told and Donnie put them on his belt. He smiled.

''Thanks Mikey'' He rubbed Mikey's head, he knew Raph and Leo wouldn't have let him keep his keys.

''Ok Donnie'' Leo stepped forward, ''This is your day. What do you want to do first?''

Before Donnie could answer Mikey started jumping about excitedly.

''LET'S WATCH A MOVIE!'' He cheered. Leo, Raph and Mikey raced towards the DVD filled bookcase and started going through the options.

Donnie frowned, he didn't really want to watch a DVD. Wasn't this supposed to be his vacation?

''Oh well'' Donnie sighed quietly so his brothers wouldn't hear him. ''I'll get to pick the next activity''

Soon enough The three brothers had picked their movie and put it in. They all sat on the couch and Donnie joined them.

''Which movie did you pick?'' He asked as his brothers turned on the TV.

''Donnie Darko'' Raph answered quickly as the menu appeared on the screen. ''You like that one right?''

''It has a guy with your name in it so ya must like it!'' Mikey cheered as he pressed play. ''Besides, we love it!''

Donnie frowned as his brothers focussed on the TV, he didn't like this movie. His brothers knew he didn't like this movie, they had bought it and he had watched it only to feel bored throughout the entire thing.

I guess I can put up with it for now, Donnie thought, they enjoy it and I don't want to ruin it for them.

So he sat and watched a film he didn't like for his brothers on his vacation.

Mikey suddenly paused the film.

''I need to make lunch'' Mikey stretched. ''What do you guys want?''

''PIZZA!'' They cheered.

''Name your toppings and I'll make one huge one!'' Mikey grinned.

''Chicken'' Leo grinned.

''Bacon'' Raph added.

''Peppers''

''Tomatoes''

''Anchovies''

''Jelly beans''

''Chocolate chips''

''And Chilly powder in the sauce!''

''I'll add some jalapenos too!'' Mikey added after his two big brothers listed their toppings. Donnie frowned, he didn't like spicy food or anchovies. He didn't mind the rest though.

''Could you put some pineapple on it too?'' Don asked. Pineapple was great for cooling down the spice.

''Ew no!'' The three brothers gag.

Donnie looked at them in slight offence.

''What? I like Pineapple.''

''That's sick dude'' Mikey stuck his tongue out in disgust. ''Pineapple doesn't belong on a pizza''

''Neither do Jelly beans and Chocolate chips but we still have them'' Donnie pointed out. ''Pineapple is actually served on pizza''

''Yeah but sweets taste nice. Pineapple doesn't'' Leo shrugged.

''Just go make the pizza Mike'' Raph nodded. ''We ain't having pineapple on it''

Donnie frowned and bowed his head, so far this vacation sucked. He hadn't done anything he wanted to yet and he wasn't even allowed to choose what to have for lunch! He calmed himself down, he still had the whole day left.

Mikey came back with slices of pizza on a huge plate along with four glasses of milk.

''We're gonna need them'' Mikey smirked. ''I accidently put too much chilly powder in the sauce''

Leo and Raph cheered as they took their slices. Mikey started the movie and they all dug in.

Donnie took one bite and nearly gagged, too much was right! It was foul! He grabbed his glass and chugged down some of the milk.

He couldn't eat this pizza, it was too spicy.

He stood up and went into the kitchen, he dumped his pizza in the bin and looked into the fridge.

There was a piece of his Hawaiian pizza from last night left, he grabbed it and shovelled it down hungrily before joining his brothers once again.

Before he knew it the movie was over.

''Guys'' He coughed awkwardly. ''Maybe I should just go back into the lab''

''No'' Mikey pouted before smiling. ''Just because the movie is over doesn't mean your vacation is! What do you wanna do next?''

''LETS GO FOR A RACE IN THE SEWERS!'' Raph punched the air. ''We'll skate the circuit, first back is the winner''

''Yeah!'' Mikey and Leo grinned. Donnie looked at his brother's excited faces and felt a little sad, he felt a little left out. He wasn't as competitive as his brothers and didn't enjoy racing them, he preferred to skate for fun not for a title.

''Loser has to do everyone's chores for a month!'' Raph announced.

The turtles split up and found their boards before meeting up at the entrance.

''You guys ready?'' Leo asked.

They all nodded.

Leo and Raph went to the starting line but Mikey grabbed Donnie's arm.

''You ok dude?'' Mikey asked worriedly. ''You didn't look happy when you went to get your board''

''It's fine Mikey really.'' Donnie insisted. ''If you guys want to race then I'll join in''

''Ok good'' Mikey beamed. ''Good luck bro!''

''Same to you'' Donnie smiled kindly, at least Mikey understood.

They all lined up at the starting line and jumped onto their boards.

''On your marks'' Leo announced. ''Get set''

They were all ready.

''GO!'' Leo cheered and they all zoomed off. Donnie watched as Raph and Mikey battled for the lead while Leo stayed behind them waiting for his opportunity, Donnie pushed his board to go faster and was soon next to Leo. Raph and Mikey pushed each other making a space in the middle which Leo slid through easily.

''See you at the finish line!'' Leo teased as he disappeared ahead.

''OH NO YOU DON'T!'' Raph growled, he saw Donne behind him and pushed against him. Raph shot forwards while Donnie slowed down.

Mikey laughed as he bumped Don out the way and zoomed away, poor Donnie had lost his balance from Mikey's bump and ended up falling off his skateboard and landing on his hurt wrist.

''Ow!'' He grimaced as he pushed himself up, he looked ahead to see his brothers had gone. ''Some vacation this is turning out to be…'' He grumbled and he got back onto his skateboard.

He pushed himself forward and was soon flying down the tunnels once more, he could always hear his brothers ahead but never caught up to them.

He arrived at the finish line last and his brothers laughed.

''What happened to you man?'' Raph sneered. ''Stop to take in the scenery?''

Donnie frowned and said nothing, he wasn't going to admit he fell.

''Oh man'' Leo cringed. ''That means you're gonna have to do all the chores…''

Leo looked at his two other brothers and they shared a look before turning back to Donnie.

''Don't worry bro'' Raph slapped Donnie on the shell. ''You don't have to do the chores, it was just a joke''

Donnie raised an eye ridge but shrugged anyway, he was thankful he didn't have to do chores.

''Let's chill for a little while'' Leo suggested, Donnie agreed. This was something he was actually ok with doing!

His brothers lay on the padded benches while Donnie unlocked his lab.

''What are you doing?'' Leo demanded, Donnie rolled his eyes as his three brothers frowned at him.

''My meds are in here'' He answered. ''My wrist's starting to bother me''

His brothers nodded and he went into his lab, he quickly found his pain medication and took them.

''ow'' He groaned quietly and held his sore wrist.

He slumped down in his desk chair and rubbed his hands on his face.

He had really thought his brothers would let him have a fun and relaxing vacation, he should have known better.

So far he had done nothing he was excited to do except hang out with his brothers. He hoped he would get to choose the next activity or at least what they were going to have for dinner.

More than anything he hoped this vacation would only last until dinner time.

''DONNIE!'' Raph bellowed from the other room. ''GET OUT HERE NOW! YA BETTER NOT BE WORKING IN THERE!''

Donnie sighed. He gave his lab one last desperate look before leaving and locking the door.

He sat with his brothers for a while before Raph sighed.

''I'm bored, let's do something'' He looked at them all.

''It's only 3 O'clock'' Leo smiled as he got an idea, ''Let's go swimming!''

Raph and Mikey grinned as they all stood up. Donnie was ok with going swimming, he liked swimming.

They all raced to the pool nearby their home, Donnie had cleaned it out a while ago so they could use it as a swimming pool.

They all cannonballed into it.

At first they were all just swimming around lazily and chatting which Donnie had actually enjoyed very much but soon enough Raph and Mikey were rough housing. They dragged Leo into it before accidently dragging Don in too.

They were all kicking and punching while Donnie was just trying to get away, he was really starting to hate this.

''That was fun!'' Mikey grinned once they all stopped. ''Lets see who can hold their breath the longest''

They all took a deep breath and dived, they all watched each other. Leo and Raph were pulling faces at Mikey which made him burst into laughter and float up to the surface. Leo started laughing because of Mikey's laughter.

Only Raph and Don were left.

Raph tried making Don laugh but it didn't work, he soon lost his temper and kicked Donnie in the stomach. He knew he wouldn't get in trouble because his other brothers couldn't see.

Donnie choked on the water he inhaled and swam to the surface spluttering, Raph swam up too and grinned triumphantly.

''Ha ha! I won!'' He smirked.

''Nice one Raph'' Leo and Mikey grinned.

''What made you laugh Donnie?'' Mikey asked.

''Nothin'.'' Raph smirked. ''He just gave up''

Donnie shot his brother a dirty look but didn't say anything.

''Aw boo'' Mikey smiled sadly, ''You shouldn't have let Raph win''

Donnie shrugged and the brothers continued swimming. He was growing bored and irritable with the way his brothers were treating him. They had been desperate to give him a fun break so he wouldn't get hurt doing his job but it was them that were ruining it! He had gotten hurt twice because of his brothers during their activities.

He just wanted his day to be over.

''Guys, it's time to go home'' Leo called as he got out of the water, ''we need to clean up before dinner.''

''I wonder if Sensei'll be eating with us'' Mikey frowned.

''Nah'' Raph frowned. ''It's 5 O'clock right now, he'll be eating as we speak.''

''He doesn't wait for us anymore'' Leo laughed. ''Can't blame him really''

They all went home to find their father eating sushi at the table.

''Go and have your showers my sons'' He said without looking up, ''You will catch a cold if you don't''

Donatello was determined to be first in the shower, he backed away after bowing before full on running to the bathroom.

''I'M GOING FIRST!'' His other brothers shouted from behind but he had already entered the bathroom and locked the door. He snickered evilly before getting into the shower and starting the hot spray. He took the moment of silence to calm himself.

He hoped he would get to pick dinner, he wanted at least something nice to come out of his vacation! He knew he'd pick his favourite meal, Lasagne! Everyone in the house loved Lasagne but not as much as him!

He finished up in the shower and dried himself. He left the bathroom to sit on the padded benches until his brothers were done.

After many squabbles and splashes the four turtles had all had their showers. Splinter was in his room and Mikey was about to enter the kitchen.

''Don't worry Don! I'm gonna make you the best meal!'' Mikey winked before disappearing. Leo and Raph went away to play video games.

Donnie smiled. It sounded like Mikey might make him Lasagne after all!

But what if he didn't? That would mean the entire vacation would be over and it would have all been a bust!

He suddenly felt sad.

Did his brothers really think he was enjoying their day? Did they really not know him at all? He was too nice to tell them otherwise, he didn't want to hurt their feelings if this was them trying their hardest.

''You ok Donnie?'' Leo asked as he sat next to Donnie, Raph had decided he wanted to play on the pinball machine instead.

''yeah'' Donnie lied easily. ''Just tired.''

''Yeah, is been a full day huh?'' Leo chuckled. ''It's been fun though!''

Yeah for you, Donnie thought, I can't say I've enjoyed my day much.

Donnie said nothing.

''I bet Mikey's making something you love for dinner'' Leo smiled warmly, ''He knows you best after all''

''Yeah I guess'' Donnie pretended to be amused.

If he knew me best he would realise how little fun I've been having, Don grumbled internally, He also would've known I don't like spicy food!

After a while Mikey called them all into the kitchen, they sat down and Donnie felt slightly worried.

Did Mikey know him well enough to make Lasagne?

''The meal we all love!'' Mkey announced, Donnie grinned.

Was it really gonna be Lasagne?

''CHICKEN CURRY!'' Mikey whooped as he set the plates in front of all his brothers. Donnie tried to not show his disappointment. ''With extra spice!''

Donnie saw his brothers grin and tuck in, he stared sadly at the food.

He didn't like spice. He wasn't that keen on chicken curry either… or any curry for that matter! He liked most foods but on the one day that was his they gave him food he didn't like!

This vacation was officially crap! His brothers didn't know him at all!

But when he took a bite and forced himself not to gag he saw his brothers smiling at him.

He swallowed.

He couldn't tell them how crap his day had been, they had tried so hard and now they looked so proud of themselves.

Halfway through the meal Leo cleared his throat.

''Well… that was your vacation Donnie'' He smiled, ''We're amazing right''

Donnie watched his cocky brothers high five one another and he felt anger rise in his chest.

He rarely felt like this but the whole day had been such a disappointment and his brothers were acting like he should owe them for it!

His brothers didn't know anything about him and it was frustrating!

He'd had enough.

''You think this day was fun?'' He frowned angrily, his brothers looked at him in shock.

''It was fun'' Mikey pouted. ''We did everything you wanted to do''

''No you did everything you wanted to do!'' Donnie growled. ''Not once did you ask me what I wanted to do or eat! I thought you guys would know me but apparently not!''

''What do ya mean!?'' Raph snapped. ''We did everything you like!''

''You guys know I don't like Donnie Darko, you know I don't like racing or competitions! You should know I don't like spicy food and that my favourite meal is Lasagne!'' He stood up, he needed out of the lair, ''You made me take this vacation and I thought it was gonna be fun but it wasn't! It was crap coz all that happened was me getting hurt and learning that my own brothers don't care about me or know me at all!''

With that he left the kitchen and stormed out of the lair. The brothers were left feeling guilty and shocked, they had really messed up.

''He's right'' Leo breathed. ''This wasn't a vacation for him… We made it into a vacation for us!''

''We're assholes'' Raph bowed his head. ''I can't believe we did that''

Mikey looked at his brothers before looking at the door.

''We need to go apologise'' He whimpered. ''We upset Donnie and hurt him… We need to make it up to him''

The three brothers left the lair.

Donatello sat on one of the higher apartment buildings, he stared at the many lights as they reflected off his tears. He couldn't stop crying, he just felt so disappointed and unloved.

All his life his brothers had teased, hurt and ignored him. As he got older it became less of a problem as they respected his talents and became protective of him when it came to fighting an enemy. He thought their bond was strong but now… he wasn't so sure. His brothers knew nothing about him and that hurt more than any weapon could.

''A lone turtle? Interesting'' A voice came from behind, Donnie looked round to see the Shredder.

''Out for a stroll Shredder'' Donnie growled as he stood up. ''Had enough of hiding?''

''I never hide freak'' Shredder snarled. ''I merely lie in wait''

Donnie reached behind him to grab his staff only to remember it was in his locked up lab. He fell into a battle stance.

''No weapon?'' The Shredder teased. ''This fight will be an easy one''

Donnie said nothing, they couldn't defeat Shredder when they were together with weapons! How was he supposed to fight him by himself unarmed?

He couldn't.

Shredder stalked towards Donnie with his blades out, Donnie could see no escape.

''HEY!'' Donne heard his brothers arrive on the rooftops but could see they had no weapons with them either.

Suddenly a Kraang ship flew overhead towards the Shredder's lair in the distance, Shredder watched it before turning to face Donnie.

''I will have to let you live tonight turtle'' Shredder growled. ''But next time you won't be so lucky''

Shredder dashed off towards his lair, the Kraang were clearly doing something important for him now.

Donnie glanced at his brothers before sitting back down on the edge of the roof again, he hoped they would just leave him alone but instead they sat next to him.

''What was that all about?'' Mikey asked worriedly.

''It's not important right now'' Leo frowned before looking at Donnie guiltily. ''We're sorry Donnie… We completely ruined your day''

''Yeah'' Raph nodded. ''We've been terrible brothers… you deserved a better vacation''

Donnie looked at his brothers to see them looking incredibly guilty. He sighed.

''It's not a big deal guys'' He bowed his head. ''I'm sorry I lost my temper… You guys tried your hardest''

''That's the worst thing!'' Mikey sniffled. ''We really did try! We didn't realise you didn't like the same stuff as us… we should've asked you what you wanted to do''

Donnie smiled gently at his guilty brothers,

''It's ok guys'' He nodded. ''Besides… It's nice now. All I really wanted to do was hang out with you guys seeing as that's the part I miss out on the most''

The brothers stared at him in shock.

''Besides… some of today was fun and I did get to hang out with you'' He chuckled. ''Even if Mikey did push me off my skateboard and Raph kicked me in the stomach''

Leo sent disapproving looks at said brothers.

''Honestly it's ok'' Donnie smiled, the others smiled back slightly.

''You're way too forgiving'' Leo put an arm around Donnie.

''We love you D'' Mikey crawled over Raph and Leo's legs to curl up on Donnie's lap. ''I promise to make Lasagne tomorrow for you''

Donnie chuckled. Raph moved to sit on Donne's other side and put a hand on his shoulder.

''If you want we can hang out tomorrow? All day'' Raph promised. ''You get to do whatever you want and we won't take over and ruin it.''

''Thanks'' Donnie hugged his brothers back, he put a hand on his belt and sighed.

''What?'' Leo asked worriedly.

''I think I've lost the keys to the lab'' Donnie winced. ''They could be in the swimming pool, the lair or anywhere I've been since!''

The other three chuckled and stood up before helping Don up.

''Let's go look for them'' Leo smiled. ''We'll help''

Donnie grinned before backtracking home.

They eventually found the keys lying on the bottom of the pool, Raphael was the one to retrieve them. Donnie reopened the lab but did not go in having decided to spend the rest of the night with his brothers.

The next day was all about Donnie and they all had a blast! Mikey covered their pizza in pineapple for lunch and even made Lasagne for Donatello for dinner.

Donnie was happy being with his brothers but knew once his wrist healed he would be back doing his job!

He still needed to fix that vent…

He also decided to hide his journal better, he didn't know when his brothers could find it again only to see more injuries!

Yes… he'd definitely needed to hide that journal…

* * *

 **Please Review x**


End file.
